Talk:Hitscan
Hitscans in Black Ops Is there any source that states that hitscans will be included in BO? 16:45, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :I apologize for the following, but the ignorance expressed in that question means that you really need to familiarize yourself with the game engine before bothering to ask such a thing. Now, if I stop being a hardass for a second and just give you a straight answer, I PROMISE that hitscans are in the game. Imrlybord7 16:53, September 23, 2010 (UTC) What annoys me is that the crossbow uses hitscans. IMO it would be better if utilized some sort of bullet drop. But hey, that's game balance for you. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 17:01, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :From a realism perspective yeah, it's a lot worse than guns using hitscans. However, as someone who will be using the Crossbow as a sniper, I'm very happy. Imrlybord7 17:04, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Strange, I saw in the ending of the Wager Match trailer a player leaded his target to get a hit with the Crossbow. But with realistic projectile speed and drop would make the weapon difficult to use, so hitscans makes it easier though unrealistic. LITE992 17:19, October 3, 2010 (UTC) : ::The crossbow does have a drop at longer ranges. Heads up! C0N71NG3NCY 21:58, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Crossbow In single player, it appears that the Crossbow uses hitscans, unlike MP. Is this true? LITE992 20:59, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :No, the crossbow acts as a timed launcher, at longer ranges you have to compensate for drop. It also definitely takes time to travel to whatever you're firing at, because in Theatre mode you can actually pause the game and see the bolt in mid-air. If you can see that, it's not travelling at infinite velocity: a necessary hitscan characteristic. C0N71NG3NCY 21:57, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Exceptions The page states that 'some machine gun turrets' do not fire hitscans. I'm not saying this is wrong, I don't know either way, but could someone please tell me which ones don't - I'm interested to know. Thanks Skulldragon GC 22:18, February 27, 2011 (UTC) The MG Turrets on the mission "Black Cats" fornWorld at War don't use hitscans Bhlespaul 01:45, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Don't know if you'll see this since big difference of post times, but the M2 Mortar in MW3 does not use hitscans. It fires a projectile with an arced trojectory, a highly arced trajectory in fact when being used in the level its in (because most of the the targets are really close, you're shooting near vertical for a lot of it). Oorah1950 15:13, May 5, 2012 (UTC) For Future Reference Anything that does not travel in a perfectly straight line an infinite velocity (ie, impacts on target immediately after firing) DOES NOT USE HITSCANS. Also, I added the MW2 aesthetic "tracer rounds" bit, please either correct me, or add in any other CoD game that features this effect! C0N71NG3NCY 22:04, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Inaccurate Information On this page it says, "...and the target's movement does not need to be compensated for. This means that aiming above/in front of a target does not need to be done to hit a moving target..." I am pretty sure that this is incorrect. You do need to lead targets in the game, particularly when sniping. If you do not lead, you will find yourself missing often. The part about bullet drop not existing is correct though. Oorah1950 15:08, May 5, 2012 (UTC)